Almost Happily Ever After
by JaxTellersOldLady
Summary: Sequel to My One and Only. Jax/OC - Jessa. Now that they're married, life is getting crazier than it's ever been. Will Jax and Jessa's relationship be able to survive all the drama that the club brings?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "My One and Only"

So sorry it took so long to put out. Life has been crazy! But now that the third season is out, I have plenty to work with. Hope you enjoy! And Please review! =)

~6 months later~

I sat on the bed, scared of things to come, I looked down at the pregnancy test one last time which read positive.

A million things were running through my mind. Abel wasn't even 2, and the club has had so much going on lately, how were we going to have a baby? And what was Jax going to say, or how was I even going to tell him. When I said I wanted more kids, I didn't mean right now.

My stomach felt like a bottomless pit. 'What was I going to do?' I kept asking myself over and over again.

"Hey, Jess!" Jax yelled, I heard the front door close. Then Abel started crying. I hurried and put the pregnancy test in my night stand underneath everything that was in the drawer.

I walked out of our bedroom and heard Jax talking to Abel in Abel's room. I walked in and stood in the doorway. I smiled as I watched Jax pick up Abel out of his crib.

Jax turned around, saw me and smiled. He walked up and gave me a deep kiss.

"I love you" He said to me and I smiled.

"I love you too Jax" I said. "But what is your good mood about?" I asked and he laughed.

"No special reason." He said. "I was just sitting at the clubhouse thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and this little guy." He said looking at Abel. I smiled. 'And another one on the way' I thought to myself.

"So, let's go somewhere" He said.

"I just went to the grocery store yesterday" I said and he laughed.

"No, that's not what I meant. Let's take a little getaway vacation." He said.

"And the club?" I asked.

"Can handle me going away for just a weekend." He said. "We're making a gun deal with the Mayans tomorrow and then the weekend should be pretty calm."

"Okay." I said smiling. "Where would we go?" I asked.

"We'll go up to Santa Barbara, spend the weekend on the beach. Just you, me and Abel. No interruptions."

"I'd love to go" I said smiling.

"Good" He said, smiled and kissed me.

Abel started clapping his hand and Jax and I started laughing.

Jax's phone started ringing.

"Hello….yeah….uh huh…..okay…..bye." He said and hung up.

"I have to go babe, wanna come to the clubhouse with me?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here with Abel." I said.

"Okay" He said gave me one last kiss and handed me Abel. "I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Start packing!" He yelled as he walked out the door. I smiled.

I heard him start his engine and drive off.

'I'll tell him this weekend.' I thought to myself.

Very short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer. I just wanted to get this

up.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessa's POV**

I was at home with Abel. Jax was still at the clubhouse. I was finished packing mine and Abel's bags for our little getaway we were taking this weekend. I was really looking forward to it, but also very nervous about telling Jax I was pregnant. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Jax wouldn't want the baby, we've already talked about having kids together, but not this soon. We were thinking in about 3, maybe 5 years. You can definitely say this was a surprise.

It was going on 9 o'clock. I had just given Abel and bath and put him to bed. I went into our bedroom and got clothes together to take a shower. I heard a motorcycle pull up outside, But it didn't sound like Jax's, I knew his by heart. I went into the living room and the front door was opening. Juice walked through the doorway and shut the door behind him.

"Hey there handsome" I said and he smiled.

"Hey there gorgeous" He said and I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I haven't seen you in forever, so I thought I'd stop by." He said.

"It's been three days." I replied.

"Like I said, forever." He said and I chuckled.

"How are you and Dani doing?" I asked.

"Absolutely amazing!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "Good."

"Yeah, you know, I really want to spend the rest of my life with her." He said. "It's not like one of those, 'I'm unsure of what the future holds, or, I'm unsure of our relationship' type-of-thing. In fact, I'm very sure." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you two" I said smiling.

"Me too" He said and I laughed. "Anyways, where's Abel?"

"Sleeping." I said. "And you're not waking him."

"Ugh, fine. Be like that….Bitch." He said trying not to laugh.

"I will be…Dick." I replied.

"OH, no you didn't." He said.

"Uhh, yeah I did." I said laughing. He chuckled. The room became silent. After a moment Juice spoke again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You just, don't seem like your loud and obnoxious self." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I told him.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Nah, not right now anyways." I said and gave a smile to reassure him.

"Okay then." He said. "If you need me, you know where I am."

"Yeah, at my house." I said smiling and he laughed.

"Yeah." He said still laughing.

"But I have to go. Dani's at home waiting for me." He said.

"Okay." I said. I got up off of the couch and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Night night Jess" He said.

"Night night Juice." I said and he let go of me, gave me one last smile then walked out.

I locked the door after he left and went to take my shower and headed to bed after that.

* * *

I woke up to Jax's arms wrapped around me, I didn't even hear him come home last night.

I closed my eyes again and just took in the moment. I loved being in Jax's arms. It was the best feeling in the world.

And then it hit me, I felt like I was going to throw up. I got up and went into the bathroom and I did exactly that.

Jax walked into the bathroom and held my hair back and rubbed my back.

After a couple minutes I finally felt well enough to pull my head away from the toilet.

"Are you done?" Jax asked before he let go of my hair.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and he let go of my hair.

He picked me up bridal style of off the floor and I smiled.

He carried me back to our bed and laid me down on it.

"I guess I should play doctor." He said smiling.

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" He asked and I laughed. He lifted up my shirt so my stomach was showing and start kissing it.

"Here?" He asked after every time he kissed me. He start making his way up to my neck. He got by my ear, kissed my neck again.

"I wanna-" He whispered in my ear then kissed my neck again. "Kiss your-" Then another kiss. "lips so bad-" And another kiss "But you just threw up-" And another, "And that'd be kinda gross. No offense." He said then kissed my neck one last time.

I laughed. "None taken." I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I must of just ate something bad." I said lying through my teeth. I knew what it was, morning sickness of course. But I couldn't tell him that yet.

"Well I hope you're okay for our getaway." He said.

"I'm sure I will be." I said smiling.

* * *

**In the next chapter she tells Jax! I'll try to get it up soon! =) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP**

"I'm sure I will be" I said smiling.

"Dada!" We heard Abel yell from his bedroom.

"I'll be back." Jax said then got out of bed.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth to get that disgusting taste out of my mouth and put my hair up in a sloppy bun.

I got jeans and a black t-shirt that had a cross and the words "Hard Rock Café - Washington D.C." on it. I slipped on some flats, applied eyeliner and mascara and went into the kitchen.

Jax walked in with Abel. He was still shirtless and in his boxers, but Abel was dressed, in a shirt that said "I love my grandma", jeans with his little Converse shoes were on.

"Would you like breakfast?" I asked Jax.

"I would love some" He said then put Abel in his highchair and sat down at the table.

I got out 4 eggs, mixed cheese and milk in and start cooking it on the stove.

I put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and got out stuff to make coffee.

After a few moments breakfast was done, I put it on three plates then handed Jax and Abel theirs, then sat down with mine.

"Be careful today." I told Jax, knowing that he had a gun deal with the Mayans.

He looked up at me. "I will be. You don't have anything to worry about." He said.

No matter how many times he's made a gun deal, or any other type of deal for that matter, I always worried. It never gets any easier to deal with.

We finished up breakfast then he went to the bedroom to get dressed. I got Abel out of his highchair.

"Hey there, handsome." I said smiling at him. Abel was so cute, and he looked dead on Jax. It really was like having a mini Jax walking around the house. I just hope he doesn't have the same attitude as his dad when he gets older.

Jax walked out.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

We both walked outside. I put Abel in my car and buckled him in his car seat, then closed the door. I turned around and Jax was standing there. I leaned up against my car and Jax kissed me.

"See you there." He said then got on his motorcycle.

I got in my car and backed out of the driveway. Jax followed me the behind me.

I got to the clubhouse and parked the car. I got Abel and Gemma walked over.

"There is my adorable grandson!" She said and took him out of my arms and start kissing him.

We both walked into the office and started doing paper work.

Abel had a little mat in the office by Gemma's desk with tons of toys and books to keep him busy.

A few hours went by and we were actually getting a lot of work done. We had been behind so Gemma was happy. Jax and Clay walked into the office.

"Hey, we're leaving." He said then came over and gave me a deep kiss.

"I love you." He said looking in my eyes.

"I love you too." I said smiling. He walked over to Abel and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Love you bud." He said.

"We'll be back in a little while." Clay said as him and Jax walked out.

**~A few hours Later~**

The gun deal went great, no fights, or shootings. The Mayans were usually pretty good about not starting anything. But you never know.

I walked into the clubhouse with Abel on my hip.

"Hey darling." Chibs said smiling. "Have you been hiding from me?" He asked.

I laughed. "No way. Just super busy." I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"O my Lord, look who it is." I heard Bobby say. I turned around and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I don't come around for two days and you guys act like I've been gone for a year." I said laughing.

"Hunny, two days is like a year for us when we usually see you everyday!" He replied.

"Well get ready for a couple more days because Jax and I are leaving for the weekend." I said and Bobby sighed.

"Do you two plan on making babies while you're away?" He asked and I laughed, trying to cover up my nervousness of what he just asked,

"We'll have Abel with us, it can't get to wild." I said.

"I heard the kid's a heavy sleeper." He said and I laughed.

"Okay Bobby." I said walking away smiling.

I walked over to the bar where Kip was.

"Oh yeah Jessa, and Abel!" He said with a big smile on his face. I set Abel on my lap.

"Hey Kip" I said smiling.

"What're you two up to?" He asked.

"Just…chillin." I said and he laughed.

"Chillin like a villain?" He asked.

"You know it." I said laughing.

"Everything okay, Kip?" I asked,

"Oh yeah, honestly, I'm just really hung over." He said and I laughed.

"Did you drink another beer?" I asked. "It will help your hang over."

"I've had 3." He said in all seriousness, but I couldn't help but laughing.

"You're gonna get drunk again." I said.

"Oh well." He said laughing.

I felt arm wrap around me from behind.

"Ready to go?" Jax whispered in my ear. "I'm all done here and ready to have you all to myself."

I smiled and got up from my seat. "See you later Kip." I said smiling.

"Bye Jess, have fun!" He yelled.

* * *

We went home and got our bags and headed for the beach. 4 hours later and we were finally there.

We checked into our hotel room, which was right on the beach. It was so pretty. 'How did I get so lucky to get a guy that treated me so well?' I thought to myself.

We went down to the beach for the rest of the day. The sun was setting now, and Abel was sleeping on the beach towel we had laid out. I sat next to Abel and Jax sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched the sun set. It was just like a movie and I was loving every minute of it.

'I should tell him now.' I thought to myself.

"I love you Jessa. So damn much." Jax said then kissed my neck.

I smiled. "I love you too Jax." I said then looked him in the eyes and kissed him deeply.

After a moment we broke away.

"Jax, remember how we discussed having kids together?" I asked him.

"Mmhmm." He said with his head buried in my neck and his arms still wrapped around me.

"Well Jax, I'm pregnant." I said relieved I finally got it out.

He sat there quietly with his head still buried in my neck for a few seconds, but it seemed like minutes. I just wanted him to say something.

He finally lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Really? That's great." He said smiling then kissed me. That's definitely not what I was expecting. Jax never took things easily. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." He said chuckling.

"I was thinking Abel needed someone to play with." He said, "I was actually going to ask you this weekend if you wanted to try and have a baby. Because honestly, there's nothing I want more than to have a baby with you. The love of my life." He said smiling and I smiled back. I kissed him again. I was so glad this went well.

* * *

**Well there you go. Let me know what you think! Please review!**


End file.
